Seriously xxxxxxxxxxxx RATED M
by StephalewANDhugh
Summary: SOMEWHAT SPOILER FOR ACT YOUR AGE..........What would happen if Wilson did say YES that they did sleep together? MA definatelyVERY EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT...WilCuddylittle S&M...not into too heavy detailsAgain SEXUALLY EXPLICITyou've been warned
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a spoiler for Act Your Age episode…in sorts. This is the turmoil Wilson went through to find a date, and let's just say had NO turmoil during the date, or after for that matter. It's start out with House and Wilson in the cafeteria after House learns Wilson took her out.**_

_**Oh, and this is the Wil/Cud.**_

**SERIOUSLY?**

**CHAPTER ONE – Popping the Question**

"You had sex with Cuddy, didn't you?" House asked dumfounded as he sat down across from Wilson in the hospital's cafeteria.

Wilson rolled his eyes, and embarrassed to a degree said, "Yeah, we did."

House's eyes bugged out, his mouth dropping open. "Seriously?" House asked, the 'ly' at a much higher pitch than the rest of the word.

"No."

House stared intently at Wilson for a second and said again, ""You _did_ have sex with her, didn't 'chu?"

Wilson whispered, barely audible, "Yes, I did."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, we had sex," Wilson insisted, getting a little annoyed House was pressing the issue.

House's chin dropped to the floor and he leaned in begging Wilson to give him the details…

THE DAY BEFORE It was a couple of hours before Wilson had the nerve to ask Cuddy to the play. It was a girlie play, 'Prince Regent Strikes Again but Misses', a comedy. But all the ladies loved the actor in it; they say he's got the sexiest legs and the deepest blue eyes any woman (or man) would want to get lost in. Personally, Wilson thought _he_ had the sexiest leg, but, whatever.

He loved the theatre, had since he was a kid and his parents had taken him with them, though at first he'd grunt and complain, but to no avail. By the time he was in high school, his favorite plays were anything by Shakespeare. He much preferred drama, tragedy or musicals, _if_ they had been on Broadway or of a major acclaim. Smaller companies would tour the country at smaller venues, including Princeton, and while they were sometimes good, more than not they sucked.

But, Robyn never came by to see Fran, hoping to have the nerve by then to ask her out for dinner and he was desperate for some company; besides, he hadn't gone out in over six months – and hitting bars with House was NOT counted as a date.

He never understood why he even took the tickets from House. He had no idea of who he was going to ask, and the play was at 7:45 that night, just six hours away.

He thought of Cameron, but knew House would bust his chops if he did, considering the tension between those two and hoping something would happen.

Then he thought of Chase, and knew he would be instantly bored with him, except for asking him about his S&M adventures.

And Foreman, well, Wilson figured he was too much of a macho man to go to a play; with another girl, yes, to get in her pants, and definitely not with another man. That would jeopardize both their reputations at the hospital. It had already been rumored that House and he were a couple, so, that ruled Foreman out.

And that left only one other person: Cuddy.

He remembered their first 'date', and how awkward it felt for the both of them. He really thought nothing of it, but he just had to prove to House that it was a 'date.' Then, he felt more the fool when he learned from Cuddy that she was indeed trying to conceive and that it was very possible she _had_ taken him out to ask him to father her child. So, he figured he'd squash two birds with one stone and ask Cuddy out to the play, bring up to her having a child and offering to help, and also rub it in that he really _had_ been on a date with her.

So, he finally got the nerve, after three cups of coffee in an hour, to ask her.

He was so nervous and jittery, not helped by the caffeine in the coffee, that his hands were actually shaking and his heart was pounding so fast he thought it would explode out of his chest. Just as he stepped off the elevator and faced the direction of her office he shoved his hands in his pockets trying to make it look natural. He failed miserably.

He walked up to her door and noticed she was on the phone. He sighed, briefly relieved that it wouldn't happen, but then she looked up and noticed him standing there. She waved him in.

He opened the door and walked in, standing right by the door. He shuffled from one leg to the other, one hand in his pocket and the other rapidly taping his upper thigh to some non-existent song.

When she finally got off the phone she smiled at him and told him to sit down.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation," Cuddy said as she pushed back from the desk and crossed her legs. The skirt she wore was tighter at the knees than it was the waist, and as she did the skirt rid up a bit, showing the upper thigh before the other leg was put into place. "What did House do?"

Forcing back the lump in his throat by a thick swallow he said, "No, no. It's not that. I, uh, House gave me…uh…tickets to a…" He was suddenly lost for words.

Cuddy looked at him strangely, surprised at him for his lack of ability to make out a normal sentence.

Wilson took a deep breath and let it out. "House gave me tickets to Prince Regent Strikes Again but Misses and it's tonight at 7:45 and I was wondering if you are interested in going with me…it's not a date, just like…uh…" He spat the words out so fast they ended up being one long, dragged out, garbled sentence.

"Just like two friends going out?" she finished.

Wilson smiled and finally let out the breath he was holding. "Yeah, exactly."

She smiled back and without even thinking about it said, "Yes, sure, why not. How about dinner? We'll do dutch," she offered.

Wilson's eyes bugged out wondering what the heII 'do dutch' meant then laughed to himself when he remember what it meant. "Sure, dinner, great. Do I, uh, pick you up or meet me there?" he asked, still nervous but a little calmer.

"I have to drop my car off at the shop on the way home and they're driving me home. Why don't you pick me up at 6:00?"

"Good, sounds good," Wilson answered as he stood and turned to leave.

There was a sudden 'thump' and Wilson looked to where the noise came from. He saw that he had inadvertently knocked off the blue and green paper weight on the end of the desk that ended up on the carpeted floor.

"Uh, sorry," he said as he picked it up and set it upright. "See you later."

"Ok, I'm looking forward to it," she said as he walked out without saying another word.

'Looking forward to it?' What the heII did _that_ mean?


	2. Chapter 2 & 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

Cuddy just walked in the door at 5:15 after being dropped off by the mechanic that only lived a block over. She thought it was a shame he was married because he was hot as all get out – like a younger Vince Gill. She dropped her purse off on the table by the door and went to the kitchen, grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of Zifindal, poured it half full and chugged the whole thing down in one swallow.

With the two items in hand she raced into the bathroom for a shower, and she was in high panic 'hafta get clean cuz he's gonna be here in 45 minutes' mode. She turned the water on to a warm enough temperature, poured and downed another half a glass of wine, tore off her clothes, set them on the toilet lid and got in the shower.

She did a quick washcloth run over herself to get the day's 'House pissed me off again and wanted to kill him' stench that lately she'd be coming home in. She stepped out, dried off, grabbed the wine glass and bottle and went into her bedroom. She poured another glass to the rim, set the bottle on the dresser, opened her closet door and sat on the bed, staring at all the dresses she had, debating on which one to wear.

As she sipped, her eye caught the red one: short-sleeve red silk that stopped just above her shoulder, the v-neck was very low and wide but it showed off her ample breasts, and the hem ended about mid-thigh. She raced to the closet, put it on and looked in the mirror.

"Nah, too slutty," she said and hung it back up.

She turned and noticed her plaid skirt that she always wore a very conservative blouse with, so she grabbed those, put them on and stood in front of the mirror.

"Darnit! Too childish."

She raced back to the closet and as she passed the bed she stubbed her toe on the foot of the bed and cried out, cursing as she held her big toe in her hand and hopped on one leg to the closet to gain her composure.

She raced back and forth between the mirror and the closet two more times before she was happy with the one dress she chose. She raced back to the bathroom to put a fresh layer of makeup on, which took less than five minutes because she was now in high speed mode. She went back in to the bedroom and put on her pantyhose, which were crotchless, but by the time she realized it she went back for another pair but the only one she had had a rip in it. She'd just have to live with it.

She just finished off her second full glass of wine, not to mention the first half glasses, and looked at the clock. It was 5:55 and Wilson would be there any minute! She went to the bathroom and messed with her hair as much as she could until she was satisfied with it. She walked back out into the bedroom and took one last look: she wasn't too thrilled with it, but it would have to do.

She grabbed the glass and bottle of wine, cradling them in her arm and raced out of her bedroom. She was on her way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang and she jumped a little. She walked to the door, waited just a second longer so it didn't look like she was too anxious to open it, took a deep breath and finally did.

"Hi, Cuddy," Wilson said a little shy. He saw the bottle of wine and glass in her arm but didn't say anything.

"Hi, Wilson. Come on in. I just got done…oh, would you like some wine?" she asked nervously when she noticed his eyes pan down to her arm.

"No, actually, I made 7:15 dinner reservations so we have to get going," Wilson said as he walked through the door.

"Oh, ok, then. Let me put these in the kitchen and I'll grab my wrap."

The ride to the restaurant was fairly quiet, like the coldness in the air when they went to dinner before. Wilson was still a little nervous and so was Cuddy, especially after she saw he wore the same tie on their first 'dinner date.'

The hostess showed them to their table which looked out over the street. It was in a marketplace and there were plenty of people milling around and window shopping. They sat down, Wilson commented on the view, and Cuddy ordered a glass a wine, which Wilson noticed she asked for it a little too quick and panicky. But he ordered a gin and tonic just to make her feel more comfortable drinking, not that they weren't adults…oh, his mind raced. He had no clue what to say.

During the dinner it was again quiet, so much so that Cuddy wished she'd never accepted the ticket. She'd known Wilson for years now and never felt this much tension between them, and it wasn't the type of tension she liked, that good old 'sexual tension.' He was a great employee and they even had great lunches together in the cafeteria. But tonight, this was different. This felt like a _real_ date.

Twenty minutes had passed since they arrived and each had finished two drinks each, hoping they would make their lips a little more loose and start to have a conversation. Cuddy relayed her nightmare from the time she left the hospital to the time she got home just as the waitress brought them another round of drinks.

"I'm sorry about the wait. The chef is preparing your filet mignon now and it'll only be a few more minutes. He says the drinks are on the house."

This was Cuddy's fourth glass, which was equivalent to half a bottle of wine, and she knew she was in trouble when she picked up her glass, put it in the air and toasted to filet mignon, which Wilson met happily.

Then Wilson felt obliged to tell her about his own nightmare…

Wilson ran around his bedroom tearing it apart looking for the tie that matched the pants and jacket he was going to wear. It was his lucky tie. Not his 'I'm going to get sex tonight' tie but the tie he wore when he and Cuddy went to dinner once before. When he thought about it, he didn't even _have _an 'I'm going to get lucky tonight' tie.

He finally found it but it had fallen off the tie rack and was wrinkled so he had to iron it. With it being so narrow, as he was ironing he was holding the end of it and ran the iron over his finger. He cursed, shoved his finger in his mouth until the burning settled down and finished ironing. He tied it around the collar of his shirt three times before he was satisfied with the way it looked.

He raced out of his apartment to go to pick up Cuddy and he thought he was running late so he sped through two yellow lights and disobeyed a stop sign. He finally got to her house and was so nervous his hand was shaking again. He hoped they had enough time to have at least one drink to settle his nerves before they had to leave…

The waitress finally brought their dinners and the hungrily devoured the food on their plate, as well as were served another round of drinks. When they were done they both sat back and again were met with little conversation.

The waitress came by and asked if they wanted desert. Wilson looked at his watch and declined, saying it was 7:45 and they were already late for the play.

They got in Wilson's car and drove to the theatre which was only four blocks away. He parked and turned off the engine. The drinks had definitely helped them let their guard down by that time, and the conversation had gotten light and they had a few bits of laughter between them.

Cuddy turned to Wilson and said, "Is that the finger you burned? I noticed it hurt you when you cut the meat, and you're keeping it straight, not like the others, around the steering wheel."

"Uh, yeah. Doesn't hurt anymore, though, just stings a little."

Cuddy smiled at him, reached across the gear shift and grabbed his hand, brought his fingers to her mouth, straightened his forefinger so the nail faced her and brought it to her lips. She kissed it lightly at the skin that had blistered just a little.

"Does that feel better?" she asked seductively.

"Hmm, not sure. Could you do that again?"

**CHAPTER THREE**

Cuddy looked Wilson right in the face as she put his finger to her lips again and kissed it. She stuck out her tongue just a little and circled the tip, making sure not to touch the actual blister because the salt would make it burn. She took his finger into her mouth, over her tongue, and slid her tongue back and forth, as if she were sucking his dick. Wilson cleared his throat, as if nervous, but didn't say anything.

She pulled his finger out, kissed it once more, and handed his hand back to him. But he was slicker than she thought he'd be. He twisted his hand quick and now had a hand of the back of hers, and brought it to his crotch, slightly squeezing his fingers over hers to give her the idea.

She smiled at him wickedly, laughed a little nervously and did as she was instructed. She positioned the end of her palm over his swollen cock and gave just a little pressure, and with her fingers furled her fingers over his balls. He gasped and kicked his feet straight.

"Sorry, it's been a while," he said embarrassed. Cuddy laughed a little and took her hand away. "I didn't mean for you to stop," he whispered.

She put her arm around his waist, scooted over onto the brake released and they were face to face.

"You know, I'm drunk as hell," she said with a giggle and buried her face in his neck.

She kissed his neck softly, circling his skin with the tip of her tongue and moved up to his ear. She flicked his ear lobe and he tilted his head toward her, giving her the hint that he wanted more.

"So am I," he finally got the breath to answer.

She sat up and looked at him, sliding her hand down to his dick again but only rubbed it with her palm. Cuddy leaned in and kissed him, slowly at first, but when Wilson kissed her back they kissed harder and more lustily, as if they were both virgins and they were at prom. While their lips were still glued together Cuddy brought her hand up to his waist and undid the button of his pants then started to unzip them.

Wilson broke free and said, "uh, not here."

"Uh, why not?" she said grinning.

"Because people are walking around."

She looked out his window, looked out the front windshield and noticed the place where he had parked was quite secluded from any people traffic and out of the shadows of light posts.

"I don't see any right now."

The whole time they were talking Cuddy had been working on lowering his zipper all the way and slipped her hand under his underwear, taking hold of his dick and lightly massaging it with her hand. Wilson leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her hand around his rapidly growing dick and couldn't believe what was happening.

Cuddy moved her head down by the steering wheel and his crotch. She told him to move the seat back, and he leaned to the left side of the seat and pushed the button, the seat moving as far as it would go. Her head was now clear of the steering wheel but they had another little problem.

She removed her hand from his dick and pulled down his pants and underwear in one quick swoop to his knees, exposing his rocking dick as it was released from its shelter. With his head looking at her he pushed his ass out a bit to give Cuddy more access to his dick and balls. With her right hand she put it at the shaft and squeezed softly. His dick seemed to be dancing in her hand.

She leaned all the way down and took his head into her mouth, her cheeks sucked in as her grip on his dick got tighter. With her lips tight around his dick, she slid the rest of him in her mouth, moving her head to and fro to touch every popping vein in his cock. Her tongue caressed the side of his dick while her fingers tickled his balls.

"ooohhh, Cu…"

With her middle finger she put it in the fleshy part between his balls and dick, adding just a little pressure on it but it sent Wilson flying.

"Cuddeeee," he moaned.

She could taste a bit of precum in the back of her throat and it surprised her how sweet it was; most meat and potato men have salty ejaculation. Maybe he wasn't one like she thought he was. She could feel her clit throbbing between her legs and there was nothing to rub against, since they were crotchless stockings.

But that was fine with her. She was very focused in what she was doing to Wilson at the moment. She started to fuck his dick with her mouth, slowly at first and building, according to his grunts and moans. He watched her the whole time, and kept his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Shhhhhhht," he groaned, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

Without warning, Wilson's assed tightened, his fists clenched and he threw his head back against the head rest, closing his eyes and trying to hold his orgasm off. It was too soon. He'd never cum this quickly before. But it was too late. He shot his load in Cuddy mouth and she never pulled her head up; she took every bit of his cum in her mouth and never let one single drop fall from her lips.

"Fu…damn, Cu…dee…not…"

It seemed to Cuddy his whole body shook and it only made her pussy wetter. She groaned with just the back of her throat and that sent the last of his cum into her mouth. She kept her mouth over his dick until she felt him go soft in her mouth.

Wilson reached his hand up and softly placed it on Cuddy's head, running his fingers through her hair. She finally pulled away and sat up, leaning against the edge of Wilson's seat.

"I…I can't believe I came that quickly," he said. He looked out the front windshield and noticed the windows had fogged up. He relaxed just a little knowing no one could see inside.

"It's okay. I love having a man cum inside my mouth."

"Wow, that kind of surprises me," he said as he took a deep breath.

"Why's that?"

Wilson shrugged his shoulders. He turned his head to look at her and noticed that while her ass was on the gear shift her legs were half on her seat and her legs were apart. The skirt had ridden to her upper thighs and he could barely catch a glimpse of her crotch.

"Get in your seat," Wilson said.

She frowned for a minute. "Why?"

"You'll see."

She sat back in her seat and started to pull her skirt down but he told her not to. He leaned his body over and put his hand on her right cheek, pulling her to him. They kissed again, more softly and passionately this time. He ran the tip of his finger down her neck, collarbone and into her cleavage. With his thumb he massaged her right breast under the bra. With her right hand she reached down, pulled the material down and over to expose her bare breast to him.

"Hmmm, nice."

"Thanks, they're real."

"Okay, I'll have to do an oral exam on them to determine that."

"Fine, just take your time."

He snickered a little and reached over her body, reached for the knob to let down the back of the seat and gently guided her into an almost lying down position. He pulled the material down over her other breast and knelt down, taking her left breast into her mouth and cupping her left with his hand. She slid her right hand to her pussy but he stopped her.

"No."

She looked at him defiantly then just let go. "Fine," she huffed.

He continued to suck her tittie until her breath became quicker and she was burying her face into his hair. He ran his tongue over her nipple faster and faster, until her whole body started to shake with the motion. He slowed down. She bitched at him. He softly bit her nipple with his teeth. She moaned. He had her.

He took her aereola into his mouth again and sucked gently, reached his left hand down and with his middle finger separated her clit, adding pressure on the knob he felt in the clit.

"Will…" she moaned; her hips moved up as if begging for more.

But that only caused him to release the pressure from her clit but continued to suck her tittie. He ran the palm of his hand over her pussy, rubbing his thumb against her clit as he explored her nether-regions. He could smell her essence fill the car and knew she was wet, but had not idea just how wet she was.

He stuck his middle finger into her pussy and moved it around, against her walls. She moaned softly. He slid his forefinger into her pussy and pushed in a little, seeing how far he could go. She moaned again and softly called his name. He slid his third finger inside her.

"Yeah, oh, god, finger fuck me, Wil…"

She had her head up looking at what he was doing to her and noticed his dick had gotten hard again. With her left hand she reached out for it and held it as he fucked her.

He started off slowly, hearing her juices squish and he could feel his dick get harder just from the sounds. With every moan from Cuddy he'd fuck her harder, having a good position for it and pounded his hand against her pussy until she screamed and felt her juices squirt out of her, onto his fingers.

When she finished her orgasm she collapsed on the seat. He took his finger out of her pussy and brought them to her lips. Her eyes were still closed but when she felt his fingers she opened her mouth. He outlined her lips with his wet fingers and as she reached out to lick his finger she tasted her own cum on his finger. She devoured his fingers and sucked until they were dry of her juices.

"Uh, Cuddy?" Wilson finally asked after Cuddy's body stopped shaking. He was still leaning over her.

"Yeah."

"I think we missed the play."


End file.
